sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Striker/@comment-72.238.130.95-20140508064943/@comment-140.180.243.72-20140509003355
"Psi drain is nice" is a bit of an understatement. Psi drain lets you spam all your psionics like mad, including psionics that make your fights go faster and make you take less damage during fights. Even on the Striker, even if you don't find much food, you'll have enough food as long as you don't have to rest frequently. Good use of psionics goes a long way toward achieving that. I think you're spending a lot of skill points where you don't need to. The photoxos has very high accuracy, and the striker's starting pistol skill of 35 soon goes to 45. Furthermore, the usefulness of pistols quickly drops off as the game progresses. I'd recommend putting 0 points into pistol on the striker. Lockpicking is also something you probably shouldn't put points in - what really matters is weapons lockers, and with her starting lockpick set she should be good for a while. Her high foraging (especially if you put points into foraging every level like I do) helps her find more lockpick sets. (By the way, unless you are very desparate or have 50 thousand lockpick sets, never use a lockpick set on something other than a weapons locker/vault.) Electronics? Your starting electronics skill is very high, plus there are so many items that boost electronics. Hiver multi-tool/electronics toolkit/nano control module/bypass circuit + some rarer items I won't spoil for you. Even on classes with a lower electronics skill I often craft 99% pulse rifles because of how many electronics-boosting items there are and how common they are. Mechanical is very important on the human(oid) classes, but not on the Striker. The main reason to pump mechanical is to get two godlike and reliably craftable items, chitin plate armor and adamantium claws, neither of which the Striker can use. There are some nice weapons you can craft with mechanical, but typically you can only find all the ingredients for them quite late into the game, when their usefulness is unfortunately low. I promise you that points in TK will be much more useful to a striker than points in mechanical. You also shouldn't put many points (if any) in biotech. The striker starts with 35 biotech and it quickly goes to 45. At 45 biotech and with the striker's brains you can get around 95% on hero sotswiches and 99% on almost everything else you might want to craft. Yes there are some items that are harder to make, but the vast majority of your food will not come from the handful of difficult crafts that have rare ingredients. You shouldn't raise war mind beyond 30 for berserk. Your chances of successfully berserking increase with your war mind skill, but 30 war mind is enough to berserk most of the dumb beasts that you'd want to be berserking anyway. After berserk, you don't get anything for another 30 levels of war mind. And what you do eventually get is paralyze - but you already have fear! I put points in empathy until 65 and then stop. TK every level until TK fist, sometimes after that too. TK levels extremely quickly once you have TK fist, but shrapnel storm is so absurdly overpowered that I think it still makes sense to put further points into TK to reach it faster. I put points in foraging (almost) every level. After I get empathy to 65, that leaves me with 1-2 skill points each level, which usually go into rifle or assault weapon. (Assault weapon mainly, because her assault weapon skill is relatively low, she suffers a large racial penalty with most assault weapons, and assault weapons have relatively low accuracy. The pulse rifle is more reliably craftable on insane because small morrigi drones are more common (small morrigi drones are the only enemy that drops superconductors), and raising assault weapons for the pulse rifle alone is worth it.) I usually don't raise resistance, though it's not a bad idea to raise it further. Unfortunately the armor gains from psi armor are rather small (you get 1/3rd of your skill level).